The present invention is directed to a class of bicyclic lactones useful as insect repellents.
The search for insect repellent compounds characterized by a combination of excellent repellency, high residual activity and relatively little or no toxicity to humans is a continuing one due to recognition of possible toxicity to humans (or pets). Thus, relatively long-lasting repellent compounds, having essentially no toxic effects upon humans, are currently in great demand.